Patent Document 1 describes a heat exchanger attached to a gas turbine engine for an aircraft and cooling fluid to be cooled, which will be hereinafter referred to as cooling target fluid, such as lubricating oil of the engine. The heat exchanger has an arcuate shape attached to, and extending along, for example, the inner peripheral surface of a fan casing of the gas turbine engine, and is exposed to an airflow passing through the gas turbine engine. In the arcuate heat exchanger, a plurality of channels in which cooling target fluid flows are arranged side by side along the airflow. A large number of heat dissipation fins stand on the outer surface of the heat exchanger. An inflow header for allowing cooling target fluid to flow into the inside channels and an outflow header for allowing cooling target fluid to flow out of the inside channels are attached to both ends of the arcuate heat exchanger.
Such an arcuate heat exchanger advantageously has a miniaturized size and a reduced resistance of an airflow flowing in a gas turbine engine.